


REDBONES 红骨

by adjslesylyanhshsh



Category: LDH
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjslesylyanhshsh/pseuds/adjslesylyanhshsh
Summary: 做爱不安全，家人两行泪请勿无套性交，防艾从你我做起





	REDBONES 红骨

**Author's Note:**

> 做爱不安全，家人两行泪  
> 请勿无套性交，防艾从你我做起

　　黑夜里攀上他腰腹的手臂，在他乳晕处伸出鲜红色舌尖的那张猫似的眯着眼的脸颊，厚实的唇辦和有力的腰腹，股沟熟悉而淫靡的触感，火热而湿润，从腰椎直到胸前燃起热意。今市隆二放荡地摇着头，仰着自己漂亮的脖颈，不知为何会发展到这步，黑夜里的敲门声，明明在洗澡却仍莫名披上浴袍匆匆奔出去不知在期待什么的自己，对方熟悉的脸，而他动情的像个十七岁的傻瓜，不知道何为肉欲，却懵懂的知道了爱情。

　　背后如同楔子一样楔进在他腿间的那根东西，他叹息着，体会着，眼泪流着，啊啊地呻吟，紧紧抓住手里救命稻草一样的枕巾，呜呜噎噎的口里不知在说些什么。登坂广臣在他身后的密语他也已经听不清了，登坂顺着他摘下的耳钉的耳洞，自耳垂使劲儿的舔，舔进去，舔进耳道，另一只手在他的会阴上摩擦，阴茎在他的双腿之间最柔嫩的地方刮蹭。

　　今市两腿打着颤，不自觉向后靠去，后面的人忽然剧烈地喘息了一瞬，将过速的心跳刻意地用一声笑遮掩去，一把拽掉了上身的衬衫，现在两个人肉贴着肉，久违的体温交换让两个人暗地里呼吸都乱了套。领扣随着力度飞向墙角，砸在花里胡哨的画框上发出清脆的响声，最后掉到大理石的地面。大理石是冰冷的，床单却热的仿佛要燃烧起来，今市隆二似乎已经要去了，铃口流泪一般溢出前液，登坂用手帮他拭去，恶意地用指甲的边缘在最顶的一点抠按，果不其然听到今市一声不可自控的喘息，而自己的呼吸竟比那人还要更急促一些。登坂面上还维持着基本的游刃有余，心里却早已一塌糊涂，不由暗自庆幸对方的失神，让自己的动摇免于被抓个现行。

　　被情欲沾染的今市隆二比起在台上还要更耀眼几分，从腰窝开始渲染到脖颈的红，那对儿将泣的双眼，湿润而布满情欲的颊，还有顺着白日里用发胶打理得完美的发丝流下的汗液，被薄雾沁上的躯体，光是看着便已经要到达极限。

　　今市手里紧抓的枕巾不知什么时候掉到了地上，跟着他的浴袍一起，现出某种弥乱的景象。登坂广臣把周围的衣物和被子也一股脑儿的推下床，袖扣早就不知滚到房间的哪个角落了，六十五万日元，他叹息着，眼神却一刻都不离身下烧着了似的盛开的躯体。今市隆二的内裤本是褪到阴茎以下的，大半个屁股露在外边，登坂广臣看得心烦意乱，干脆一把全拽了下去，一个猛子将脸埋进对方浑圆的臀瓣之间，用牙齿轻轻啃咬对方的臀瓣内侧。

　　今市隆二的呻吟已经逐渐趋于抽泣，眼睛通红，像只无害的什么小动物，手上握着的也已然是登坂广臣的手了。他们以一种纠缠的姿势十指紧扣，登坂的鼻尖一下一下的戳着会阴，舔他私处细密的褶皱，久经人事的身体自己便打开了。今市隆二放松着，而登坂恶劣的舔舐，一直往深处按压，像是也要舔进去。今市尖叫着，不知道自己竟能发出这样放荡的声音，他浑身痉挛，每一块肌肉都要化开来，锁骨和肌肉形成的沟壑处集着汗水，登坂腾出一只手，把那不知是谁流下的汗液往对方脖子上头抹，今市隆二断气儿似的喘，自己伸手揉搓自己的乳头，仿佛要表达出某种不满。登坂注意到了，微微离开对方的躯体，以看某种工艺品的姿态望着他，对方跪趴在雪白的床单上，床单已经湿了一片。  
　　  
　　正是盛夏，在这避暑胜地的地界，似乎室内的温度比室外还要再高出几分。登坂广臣猛地把人翻了个个儿，今市像是只脱了水的鱼，扑腾着，发出几不可闻的气音，只是几个月没做却好像已经积攒了太多的淫欲，分手后那点肮脏污浊的念想好像此时都被调动起来了。他只是放纵着自己，这样淫荡的姿态是能够取悦登坂广臣的，以某种抛弃了所有尊严的方式表达着那点爱意。登坂广臣没注意到对方热烈的表达，只当这是某种强奸，可这也无疑让他更加兴奋了。对方的快乐和他自己的快乐交织在一起，使两个人都过度敏感，在还未插入的情况下就射了今市隆二一屁股。

　　今市刚感知到身后的人在自己的屁股上射精，便大口喘着气也射了出来，身体在床单上微微跳动着向前攀了一步。射精的瞬间理智似乎又接上了，那些条条框框忽然回到了登坂广臣的脑中，他忽地想要退缩，看着对方屁股上一片狼藉的液体有些不知所措，可今市隆二用手撷住他了，翻过身双手攀上他的脖子，动情的在他脖颈处蹭着，用手讨好地摸着登坂的乳头，献媚似的伸出舌头在乳晕处打圈回敬。没用手打，登坂一下就又硬了起来，在旁边自己刚褪下去的裤兜里妄图找出一个避孕套，今市低下头去，将他半勃的下身吞入口中。他舔的很有技巧，登坂痴迷地望着自己前男友纵情的脸，看着那对酡红的颊，一瞬间感觉思绪里有什么东西倾塌了，那对儿吐出完美的音符的唇此刻吸吮着他的阴茎，而对方的表情像是在吃什么美味一样迷醉。他脑子一热，管他妈的避孕套，去他妈的安全，就算是地狱也要跟他一起闯了。（防艾从你我做起，无套性交一时爽，做爱不安全，家人两行泪）他嫉妒地，愤怒地，兴奋地，激动地抓着对方的头发，把阴茎往对方口腔最深处送，一边叹息般问。  
　　  
　　“那之后……你给多少人舔过？”  
　　  
　　今市隆二抬起眼瞟了他一眼，带了点儿不屑，又带着点儿轻佻，扶着他囊袋的左手和自己乳头上的右手一起放下，舌尖顶了一下他的龟头，比了个九。登坂广臣一个激灵，这无疑是一种挑衅，却也让双方都更兴奋了，登坂广臣笑着揪着对方的肩把他从自己身上拉开，背重重地摔在柔软的床里。这动作近乎粗暴，他以为今市隆二会发火，结果对方只是发出了一声拖长的喟叹，似乎还夹着一声软绵绵地笑，空气中绵密的都是色情的荤腥味儿。他按着对方的私处想要插入，精液本就不是完美的润滑物质，此时又已经干了大半，他想低下头把那入口舔开，对方却忽地扬起了一条手臂，几近优雅地指向了床头柜的位置。登坂广臣把抽屉拉开，里面是一罐用了一半的润滑，没有避孕套。他挤出来，涂了满手，直到指缝间都黏黏腻腻的，在对方的屁股上肆意的按抚，身下的人似乎是痒了，咯咯的笑着，似乎是从最初的失神中恢复了过来，交往中令他感到绝望的强势也又回到了对方的身上，笑声清朗，却比起曾经多了些说不清道不明的味道。登坂广臣沉默着，他知道该怎么让他动情，可这笑声让他清楚的认识到，这个人不再属于他了。好像忽然情欲就淡了下去，他故作轻佻的问。“你跟谁用了这么多？”  
　　  
　　今市隆二直起前半身，直直的望着他，脸红彤彤的，分不清是因这个问题感到羞涩还是方才动情的结果，登坂分明从他的眼里看到了血红的什么在燃烧。这场强奸似的性爱或许就要到此为止了，他强装镇静地报以微笑，而那个人忽然凑近，却是一个温柔到几乎感觉不到欲意的一个吻，软乎乎的，不像这个人的性格。今市隆二吻得很小心，胡须只是偶尔的刮过登坂广臣的唇上。登坂广臣轻轻地伸出手，仿佛害怕要把对方掐碎了一样，轻轻扣在对方的脑后，轻轻梳理着对方的发丝，然后轻微的施力，让对方再靠近自己一些，从最初的舔吻逐渐转为了舌吻，登坂广臣的吻不猴急，缓慢而有力，舌在两人的口腔之间推送。这是这次性爱中的第一个吻，今市贴近他了，双手环上对方的腰。登坂把他抱的更紧了一些，像是要把对方揉碎在怀中，唇舌分离，登坂广臣吻着对方的眼下，仿佛努力地想要吻掉方才没来得及拭去的对方已干的泪。  
　　  
　　今市隆二轻轻拉住他的手，眼神几乎可以说是一往情深，登坂侧头，吻了吻他的颈侧，一只手拖着他的后脑，轻轻的把人再次推回一堆枕头中央，此时两人都早就赤裸着了，今市隆二拖着登坂的手心，轻轻在他的手背处落下了一个吻。登坂广臣痴痴地看着，对方好像是一团火红的燃烧着的缎子，他用再次浸满了润滑的手探向对方的臀缝之间，好像是在等待对方回应一样望着对方，直到今市隆二轻轻地点了头，像他们第一次交合的时候。  
　　  
　　他挤进了两只手指，对方的后面并不难挤开，兴许是在那之后也跟谁做了，光是想到这登坂广臣便感到窝火，然而所有的愤怒只能化作在对方身体中横冲直撞间一个个细密的吻落在对方的胸口和面颊。今市隆二双腿大开，形状完美的筋肉紧绷着，隐忍地勾起了趾尖，身体随着他的手指在身体里的进出而上下起伏，登坂广臣用舌尖轻轻弹击着对方的乳尖，轻柔地而疯狂地，像是鉴赏家在摆弄一颗上好的珍珠。  
　　  
　　三只手指插进来了，登坂广臣对他的身体再熟悉不过，今市隆二双腿痉挛，在七月的天打着哆嗦，颤个不停。登坂广臣的指变得刁钻，每一下都从最敏感的点上点过，发出令人面红耳赤的水声，像开始一样，今市隆二疯狂地抖着腰，登坂广臣刚将大鱼际贴上去，今市便用两腿夹住了，登坂广臣惊愕地抬头，是那张被欲念沾染，却仍仿佛祈祷一般的脸。登坂广臣觉得自己兴许也疯了，但也可能是两个人都已跌入情欲的漩涡再难自拔。  
　　  
　　他拽着对方的胳膊，把人忽然面朝下按在床上，近乎是粗暴的一口气挺入。今市隆二颤抖着，囫囵着喊着他的名字，经过良好润滑的后穴并没太多痛感，或者说对于他来说，就连疼痛也似乎成为了某种快乐。这场情事似乎已经进入了最末尾，往日最疯狂的部分，被称作重头戏的那一步现在似乎一点都不重要了，登坂广臣望着自己曾经恋人漂亮的脊背，这种姿势一向是他最讨厌的，他享受自己恋人为他迷失的神情，期待那一向清亮的眼眸染上色欲，往日抿着的嘴角流下淫靡的唾液，可这次他只是从背后毫无技巧的一味顶入，像个初尝人事的雏儿。  
　　  
　　终于攀上来得似乎有些操之过急的顶峰时，他松开了一直紧扣的一只手，在自己的眼角擦掉了什么，是一滴不知从何而来的泪。  
　　  
　　登坂广臣将他的另一只手握的更紧了一点，深叹了一口气。  
　　  
　　“你知道，这有点难以启齿。”  
　　  
　　床上喘息着的男性挑起一只眼看着他，在登坂广臣眼里看来，这眼神儿带了点儿嗔怪。  
　　  
　　“对不起。”  
　　  
　　“我还是喜欢你。”  
　　  
　　今市隆二望着他，看着对方忽然间烧红的脸，忽然把头伸到枕头下闷闷地笑了，在登坂广臣气急败坏之前，给了他一个火烈而炽热的吻。  
　　  
　　“好，”他温和地笑了。“我也爱你。”

　　end

　　（防艾从你我做起，“行车”不安全，家人两行泪️）

　　（猜猜那瓶润滑油，鸡jerk off的时候会不会碰后面呢:D？）


End file.
